


Consulting Couple

by Ellie_S219



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Sherlock just shot Magnussen in the head, and now he and John are surrounded by helicopters.





	Consulting Couple

He’d just gotten him back! He’d just gotten Sherlock back from the dead and apparently, he was about to lose him again. 

Sherlock had just shot Magnussen in the head, and they were surrounded by helicopters.

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Tell Mary everything’s going to be okay.”

John started crying as the helicopters closed in on them.

“John?”

“What Sherlock?”

Sherlock had tears in his eyes as John looked at him. There was the red dot of a sniper between his eyes.

“I love you.”

*****

John’s ears started ringing as soon as he heard it and the rest of their situation faded.

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear me you idiot. I said I love you, I’ve loved you from the first day that I asked for your help on a case.”

Without even thinking about it, John picked up the gun that Sherlock had dropped and shot Magnussen’s corpse twice. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I can’t let you go to prison by yourself, you’ll get stabbed in the first five minutes.”

“They aren’t sending me to prison John.”

“Well, wherever you’re going, I’m not letting the love of my life leave me again.”

“What?”

“You heard me you twat, I love you too!” John yelled over the helicopters to make sure Sherlock heard him, “I’m sorry I’ve never said it before.”

“It’ll be fine, John, everything’s going to be fine.” Sherlock walked over to where John stood and kissed him, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

John blinked slowly and he could've sworn the helicopters stop. Sherlock was looking over at the helicopters and John decided to look over too. The helicopters stopped and landed on the ground. 

Mycroft stepped out of one of the helicopters and shot his arms up, “Nobody move!” He looked over at John and Sherlock, “You two, keep doing what you were doing. Everything's going to be fine, most of my colleagues are going to owe me some money over this development.”

John looked at Mycroft in shock, “What about the fact that we killed a man?” 

Mycroft glared at Magnussen's corpse, “Sacrifices must be made, as long as this,” Mycroft gestured to Sherlock and John, “is a thing, we’ll all be happy.” 

John held Sherlock’s hand in his own and sighed, “Thank you Mycroft.”

“Of course John, now get in the helicopter. Baker street needs their consulting couple back.”


End file.
